Encenação
by MyUnchangeableWord
Summary: Uma peça. Um casal. Um grave problema de interpretação. OBS.: IchiRuki


Encenação

A professora estava ficando doida de novo, era isso que pensavam seus alunos do primeiro ano. Ela passou para eles um trabalho que se adequaria no máximo a estudantes de 5ª série. E qual era esse trabalho? Uma peça romântica. Peça...Romântica.

- Peça. Romântica. - Repetia Ichigo consigo mesmo, naquela tarde, na casa de Keigo, preparando-se para o ensaio final da peça, que seria no dia seguinte.

- Muito bem, pessoal - Exclamou Mizuiro, o então diretor da peça. - Vamos ensaiar a cena V novamente!

Era tudo que Ichigo simplesmente não queria ouvir. Ele, por algum motivo estranho, havia sido escalado como personagem principal da peça Romeu e Julieta, e agora, teria que falar todas aquelas coisas melosas que detestava. Mas...O pior nem era isso. Era a pessoa que seria seu par romântico.

- Rukia! Vamos, temos que ir logo!

- Ah, já estou indo, Mizuiro-kun...É que...Meu vestido está meio torto...

- Muito bem...- Disse Mizuiro, como se estivesse dirigindo um filme, com toda a seriedade do mundo. - Ação!

- ...Já vai embora? Mas não está nem perto de amanhecer! Foi o rouxinol, não a cotovia, que você escutou, tamanho era o seu medo. Toda a noite ele canta lá na romãzeira. Acredita-me, amor, foi o rouxinol. - Começou Rukia.

Ichigo sempre se surpreendera com a capacidade de Rukia de atuar. Ela conseguia entrar no personagem de uma forma espantosa, coisa que ele demorava muito para conseguir. Além do mais, ela estava linda. Seu vestido era detalhado e se adequava bem ao seu corpo, o que o desconcentrava ainda mais.

- É...É... - Ichigo esqueceu-se da fala por uns instantes. Ele se sentia se perdendo aos poucos naqueles olhos azuis, com tons de violeta. - Hã...Foi a cotovia, arauto da manhã, e não o rouxinol. Olha... Amor, como as riscas já estão se aproximando das nuvens, lá pelos lados do nascente. A noite já está em seu fim, e o dia já se põe nas pontas dos pés sobre os cimos nevoentos dos morros. Devo partir e viver, ou fico para morrer.

A cena continuou sem muitos problemas. Fato é que Ichigo estava inconstante, toda vez que era a sua vez de falar.

- Ichigo, você está muito nervoso, imagina na hora da apresentação mesmo! - Advertiu Mizuiro, após o fim da cena.

- Ah...É que isso é muito difícil pra mim... - Argumentou ele.

- Vou mostrar como é que se faz. Keigo, venha cá!

- Opa! Chamou?

- Faça essa cena com a Rukia e mostre pro Ichigo como deve ser um encontro entre dois amantes.

Ichigo olhou imediatamente para Rukia, quase como um reflexo. Ela também olhou para ele, mas não por muito tempo.  
A cena começou novamente. Keigo atuou com certo exagero, mas acima de tudo, se dirigia a Rukia com muito carinho e passava no olhar uma paixão verdadeira. Foi nessa tecla que Mizuiro, como um dedicado diretor, bateu durante toda a encenação. Ao final da cena, Ichigo se sentia destruído. Longe dele saber o porquê. Só sabia que estava devastado, isso já era o bastante. Apesar de, no fundo, já saber exatamente o que o havia deixado daquela forma...

- Bem...Acho que está tudo bem por hoje, não é? Já está tarde, e já passamos praticamente todas as cenas. Então, estamos despedidos.

Ao ouvir isso, todos do elenco se dispersaram. Ichigo e Rukia, consequentemente, também. E a ida para casa foi feita em total silêncio.

- ...Você...Gostou do ensaio? - Perguntou Rukia, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não. E você?

- Hum. Claro que eu gostei. Como sempre, não foi nenhum trabalho pra mim. - Gabou-se ela.

- Mizuiro reclamou muito comigo ainda depois do ensaio. - Disse Ichigo, desanimado. - Disse que eu não me envolvo com o que faço.

- ... - Rukia não disse nada, mas no fundo pensava o mesmo. Ichigo não parecia sentir o mesmo que ela na hora de atuar, como se não achasse natural fazer cenas românticas com ela... Ela já esperava que ele achasse isso, mas mesmo assim não pôde evitar ficar um pouco triste entre uma cena e outra. - Eu...Sei como é... - Disse apenas.

- Sabe? Como assim? - Ichigo realmente não a havia entendido.

- Eu também levei advertência...Quando atuei com o Keigo...Mizuiro me disse que eu fiquei muito artificial.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos. Seu fôlego até faltou por uns instantes. Rukia... Não conseguiu atuar do mesmo jeito com Keigo. Isso foi um alívio. Por mais que ele tivesse percebido isso, não conseguia se tranquilizar com Keigo no lugar que deveria ser dele, falando coisas que ele não conseguira dizer. Ciúme? Talvez. Mas aquilo não importava mais. Ele estava feliz de novo. E tranquilo. E algo sorriu imensamente dentro dele.

Porque ele percebeu, naquele dia, que toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade. E encenações também...Por que não?


End file.
